


Various Fnaf Song Stories

by SmokeyVechi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, I don't want to list everything, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyVechi/pseuds/SmokeyVechi
Summary: As the title says this has various characters, and songs made by the fnaf community. All works will probably be named after their respective songs.





	1. Suicide Didn't Work

Mate! Welcome to the staff, I’m appreciating you!

When the kids are laughing all the day, Gosh! I know what you can do!  
  
Ennard laughed, their one working eye lighting up as they peeked through the glass at Eggs. Who had stayed in the main terminal for his own protection. They were surprised that the guy was getting freaked out by their imitation of child laughter, but they knew he was the only way.

 

Feel it, brother? Perfect reason: poison season, gaz-and-pray!

Calibrate my awful creatures, till the souls fly away.

They shifted their eyes,  Eggs  didn’t know what he was getting into. Though the shady man only wished the souls would fly away the more he calibrated them. Though  Mr. Afton  was only poisoning his chances of going any further with what he did, and he better pray they didn’t get their hands on him.

 

They are always stalking in the dark - to catch you.

Their wrecking jaws can easily crush your spine!  
Ennard clicked their teeth, thinking about going into the terminal to make it easier on them self, but Eggs would come out sometime. Even if they had to stalk him to get him where they wanted him, they would crush the man’s spine if they had to. They had to catch him.

 

What are you waiting for, lad, don't listen to Baby’s voice.

You wanna ruin my work? I gave you the perfect choice!

You never listened to  Baby’s voice, there really was no telling if it was really her, or it was  Ennard copying it.  Afton never wanted anyone to ruin his work this way, and  Ennard was an embodiment of ruin in the way that they were made. They, however, had found their own perfect choice.

  
  


_ You`ll never give us freedom. _

_Cause wе are stuck inside these cells._  
  
Of course,  Afton didn’t intend to ever give them freedom. They were never allowed it unless they did something about it. They were trapped inside their own bodies and inside this horrible underground circus.  
  


_ Please, listen carefully, my friend! _

_ You must live to understand. _

The only way  Eggs  would probably really understand this is if he were to survive, but it was very unlikely.  Ennard , however, wasn’t so sure that their probabilities were right. They had only told his things in a hinting way through the window with  Baby’s voice.

  
  


Can you restart the frame, when Freddy is goin' crazy?

What do you think you're doing, when Foxy makes you crazy?

Eggs had some trouble restarting the main frame with  Funtime Freddy in the way, but he managed. They were quite surprised at this, and this made  Baby very confident in getting  Funtime Foxy to kidnap him for the fourth night. Of course  Foxy often drove him up the wall, and they could tell he never liked them.

 

Maybe you are playing tricks, trying to escape Ballora.

Allowance will not help, blowin' you away like a supernova!  
  
They were picky and thought that he was simply delaying his own death by escaping  Ballora , and trying to stay away. Tricks were never something they agreed with, even if they eventually would blow the night guard away where they could no longer be alive.

  
  


_ I can't go out! _ [ suicide didn't work. ]

_ Just let me out! _ [ didn't work, didn't work. ]

It was getting hard to hold back how they felt now, they just wanted out. Was it really so much to ask, even after what they had tried to do to them self. They could not go out like this, it would not work, just as the other thing before.

 

_ Show me my place! _ [ When I was young. ]

_ I wrecked my own face! _ [ I do not belong. ]

They needed a proper place, and they wrecked their own face to see if they could find it. More than their face was torn up, but they did not belong even when they were young. They were getting even more frustrated.

  
  


_ You`ll never give us freedom. _

_ Cause wе are stuck inside these cells. _   
  
They saw  Eggs begin to move and moved towards the room where  Baby’s body was. The only full body left at this point after they made them self, they had to be in there to copy her voice, as they were once her as well as the others. They were surprised they thought they would never get out.   
  


_ Please, listen carefully, my friend! _

_ You must live to understand. _

Eggs lived to understand is what it seemed, looking at things from every angle.  Mr. Afton only looked at things from one angle. His own, he didn’t really live to understand.   
  


_ You`ll never give us freedom. _

__ Cause we are puppets in this game.  
  
Even if it seemed like  Eggs wasn’t going to give them what they wanted, they were nothing but puppets who wanted to leave. That’s all that  Afton thought of them after all.

 

_ We wanna break your soul apart! _

_ And be alive from part to part! _

Of course they wanted to break his soul apart, after all, it was sometimes interesting to watch someone snap. They had managed to get inside the room before  Eggs , and hid behind  Baby , speaking lies to him so he would do what they wanted.

  
  


Minireenas. Diving through your second body. [ _ Help, somebody! _ ]

Silent screams. Spin it faster, skip this disaster. [ _Never winning!_ ]  
  
Eggs began to type in the code they told him, and Ennard thought about everything they had put the man through. All the trouble, and disaster, even giving him a deadly second body the Minireenas enjoyed. No one had even tried to help him, and he would never win they way this was going.

 

Broken parts. We will fix you. [ _ Make you mindless, then make you DEAD! _ ]

From this time we'll be united, from this time and [ _ Till the end! _ ]

Eggs took the card, and then sent  Baby’s body to the scooping room, where the bodies left are nothing but broken parts, he would end up the same way. Until they fixed him, even if he was mindless and dead they could use that. They would always be together, from now until the end, no matter if he didn’t want it.   
  
  


[ _ Play.. _ ]  Play with us!   
[ _ Be.. _ ]  Be like us.

They got into the scooping room behind the glass and watched  Eggs walk in, they only wanted to play. Even if it resulted in him being just like them, spirits forgotten who only wanted to escape.

[ _ Play? _ ]  Play with you.

[ _ Be.. _ ]  Be like you!

They only wanted to play with him, and end up like him. Even if he didn’t want them to be that way, they didn’t care they only wanted to be free of this place. As well as that horrible man  Mr. Afton , even if one who died was his daughter.

 

**I`ll never give you freedom!**

**Your little souls are in my hands.**

**Please, listen carefully, dear friend...**

Eggs looked afraid of the scooper, and  Ennard laughed. Copying the  Afton’s voice about what he had told them. Repeating it to him, with an unpleasant tone, they touched the scooper control panel and began to work with it.

 

[ _ AND DIE! _ ]

The scooper then activated, and began tearing at  Eggs . Removing his insides that were useless in front of them, they simply watched as the blood splattered, and made a mess. They knew the man was in a lot of pain from the scooper. His body twitching in a puddle of blood, and mess.

  
  


_ You`ll never give us freedom. _

_ Cause wе are stuck inside these cells. _

They moved into the room, and picked up the scooped out body, setting up in a way so they could get inside, and use it as a body. They looked away for a second, they honestly didn’t like the idea, even if it gave them freedom, but they were depending on  Ennard to carry this through. If it would make them happy they would do anything.

 

_ Please, listen carefully, my friend! _

_ You must live to understand. _

Eggs lived a life to understand, and  Ennard began to work them self inside the body, carefully adjusting them self. It was a bit rough slipping into the body, and they made sure to not puncture anything with their pieces as blood, and fluids still leaked.

 

_ You`ll never give us freedom. _

_ Cause we are puppets in this game! _

They adjusted the skin as they got into place, making sure everything was just right. They were puppets in this game until now, this was the time for them to make their own decisions. As soon as they got the fingers in correctly, they moved them, stretching them to get them to work. Their purple eyes examined everything around them with no hesitation.

 

_ We wanna break your soul apart! _

_And be alive from part to part!  
_ __  
Ennard finally managed to get the body under full control, standing up so they could move. They heard the six am bell go off, and walked to the exit. Leaving with a smile on their new bodies face, eyes watching Blance who had come to greet them. He gave them a look, as if he suspected something, his brown hair falling in his face as he stared with his Blue eyes. Ennard waved, and walked off, confusing Blance, but they understood he wasn’t used to that response.

They were free now, and that is all that mattered to them.


	2. Fnaf 3 song by Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't really have a name for the song so here is the fnaf 3 song by roomie. This one is a bit older because I felt it didn't need a rewrite. I think you might learn a few things about my ways of portraying the characters through these too.

~~~~

**_II: Five nights, five nights only! :II_ **

**  
** Springtrap let out a sigh, this nightguard appeared ready for Five Nights of Hell, and who was he to refuse to scare someone. He really could not with Afton around.

 

**_Five nights at Freddy’s!_ **

**  
** The five nights here would be a blast, even though it was already night two, he was eager to get to some scares.

 

**_Hey man, ok, I have some awesome news for you._ **

**  
** He heard the phone from the office,  _ ‘We found one, and it works too. If you can’t find him trying looking around he’s in there somewhere.’  _ Damn right he was in there, and that’s all that mattered to him, was the fact he could scare the new nightguard.

 

**_You’re not gonna believe this._ **

****  
The security guard looked like he was having a hard time believing it, saying things like.  ‘As if they found a working animatronic, that place had been closed down for so long, it was probably a joke to bother me.’   
The security began checking the cameras after that so Springtrap decided to move in front of the window.

 

**_We found one, a real one!_ **

 

The security took his camera down and screamed after seeing Springtrap who just made a light scream sound at him. The guard was staring straight into his empty silver eyes, watching him closely. Springtrap walked over to the door, peeking around the side of the door.   
  


**_Welcome to Fazbear’s Fright._ **

****  
"Ahhhh! Please don’t hurt me Springtrap…" The security guard whimpered at him, closing his eyes.   
Springtrap walked up to him with a small smile and picked up the security guard by his shirt. He then said,  ****_“Don’t whine like that, I only wanted to welcome you to Fazbear’s Fright, Night Guard.”_ He purred at the security smiling as best he could. 

 

**_The new attraction._ **

****  
**_“This is the new attraction that you decided to take a job at, so I figured it's best to greet you,”_ ** Springtrap told him, watching the security open his eyes, and locking eyes with him.   
"What why? I thought you were supposed to kill me or something." The security said, still staring into the animatronic’s eyes.

 

**_You’ll be the guard at night._ **

**  
** **_“No, no. I don’t want to because you are the only thing other than the phantoms in here to be around. But you are supposed to be the guard for the rest of the week too.”_ ** He told the security, setting him down in the chair again.

 

**_You'll see some action!_ **

****  
"You really don’t sound like you are supposed to be doing this, even if you are.” They said, still watching him.   
A phantom appeared in the office, it was Phantom Freddy, and then he tackled the security to the ground with a scream. Phantom Freddy didn’t actually disappear but picked him up with a harsh pull.  _ “Did you really think there would be no action, even if it is our first night together?”  _ The phantom asked, looking at him with its empty eyes.

 

**_Yeah, something's not quite right._ **

**  
** Springtrap screamed at the security, his eyes glowing a purple color, and he began laughing maliciously.  _ “Heh, did you really think I would not give you a hard time.” _ A new voice came out of Springtrap’s mouth, causing the security to looked scared.

 

**_A strange contraption._ **

**  
** _ “This contraption called Springtrap is my death place, and you shall see how it really is here in this strange place called Fazbear’s Fright.” _ The voice told him, Springtrap walking towards the door with a laugh.

 

**_Moves in and out of sight._ **

**  
** The animatronic moved out of his sight when he went by the door but soon appeared again in the window with a massive grin, the purple eyes expressing some really vile intentions to the security.

 

**_You know he's comin'._ **

 

The hired gun then freaked out, watching Springtrap came back with its face mask open, revealing a corpse on the inside of its suit where the animatronic’s eyes were stuck. The corpse looked like it was skewered by all of the metal insides of the suit.

 

**_Ooooh! The cameras keep shutting down!_ **

**  
** They decided to check if the cameras were okay, but they were totally shut down as if they had no possibility to escape the animatronic before him. They looked up to see Springtrap gone again, and looked around unable to find him.

 

**_Ooooh! And what is that crawling sound!_ **

 

They turned around when they hear a sound of something crawling in the vents only to be knocked over by Springtrap whose eyes were glowing that same bright purple. Springtrap stepped down on their chest holding them to the ground.

 

**_II: Five nights, five nights only. :II_ **

****  
_ “You won’t even last five nights with me, and you know it.” _ The voice growled out with a laugh towards the end.   
This thing seemed to have some kind of sick enjoyment of pain, and fear.

 

**_Five nights at Freddy’s!_ **

**  
** Springtrap then screamed in their face, the face mask of the animatronic flying up to try to scare them really badly with the mutilated corpse inside of the old worn down thing. They managed to slip out from under the animatronic’s foot, and run away.

  
  


**_Ooooh!_ **

**  
** They heard the screams of the phantoms the instant they ran away, avoiding Phantom Freddy narrowly until Nightmare Balloon Boy managed to grab their leg tightly slowing them down just enough for the trapped spring lock animatronic to pin them to the wall.

 

**_Soon you will scream, you will bleed!_ **

**  
** Springtrap quickly pulled out a knife, running it down their side, slicing through the uniform they wore. They screamed in pain as they began to bleed out from the cut, the animatronic watching them bleed with sick pleasure.

 

**_Ooooh!_ **

****  
He slid the knife down the other side, watching the blood flow out pretty fast as he stuck the knife close to their throat.   
  


**_Yeah, I can hear how you breathe!_ **

**  
** _ “Listen to that breathing, my favorite thing to hear before someone dies, it’s always a reward to hear it. Just as much of a reward as it is to watch someone bleed out under my knife.” _ The voice said, sounding more pleased than anyone would normally to be causing this situation.

 

**_From night one, to night five._ ** ****_  
_ ****  
The security looked almost dead, but though harshly that they were just bad at everything because they did not even survive past the first night. They were going to bleed out on the floor, and let another guard go on night five. Even if they could not…   
  


**_You can't run! You can't hide!_ ** ****_  
_ ****  
_ “No matter who it is they will not be able to hide from my purple revenge. Not even hiding will save them here, there is no point in trying anything with me.”   _ Springtrap told the security before their vision started to black out a bit.  
  
The last thing they saw was the old animatronic slitting their throat.

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually not a fnaf song, but it is Nightmare! by Avenged Sevenfold. I enjoy the song, and it generally fits with the character you will see here. William, and Ennard in my stuff are generally the same person except in a few odd situations, or situations where William is the ghost that actually possesses Ennard at this point. Just gonna say this was before the new plot point that changed the supposed ending to Sister Location so you know it's old.

**Nightmare! (Now your nightmare comes to life!)**

  
Ennard had been having these terrible dreams every night, who said robots can’t sleep? They could be considered nightmares more than dreams.

 

**Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show.**

 

A lot of these nightmares consisted of reenactments of his death, and he was having one right now. This time he was in a smaller version of William, although he was more child-like, and he looked up to see Nightmare standing above him, the nightmare’s eyes were on him. He never felt this scared unless it was the kids.

 

**To be his guest forever.**

 

He was terrified still, it was clear that he was Nightmare’s guest, and said being was smiling devilishly. Nightmare ran his fingers across Ennard’s arm, causing a shiver down his back, what was this?

 

**Peace of mind is less than never!**

 

Nightmare then pulled on one of his arms, ripping a large amount of the skin off. Ennard screamed, of course, this monster lacked peace of mind or even any kind of peace. Nightmare grabbed him after that, and stared into his eyes, still smiling. All that was left of his arm was the endoskeleton underneath.

 

**Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side.**

 

Ennard knew hoping God would save him was useless, nothing was on his side here. Nightmare began giving him terrifying visions of those he considered his friends dying horribly by his own hand, or because of something he caused.

 

**An old acquaintance severed, burn the world your last endeavor!**

 

He saw the world around them begin to burn as Blance was severed from him, causing him to choke in fear, what was going on!? What was Nightmare doing to him?!

 

**Flesh is burning,you can smell it in the air.**

 

Ennard screamed, he knew whose flesh it was, the flesh of his friends.  ‘What kind of night terror is this?!’ He asked himself, finding he could not wake up.

 

**'Cause men like you have, such easy soul to steal! (steal!)**

 

Nightmare was holding his fragile, blood stained soul, the stains were proof of what he had done, but he was not aware how easy it was to take such a horrible person’s soul, as they barely used it.

 

**So stand in line, while they ink numbers in your head.**

Ennard felt Nightmare’s claws on his forehead, ripping through his skin to leave numbers there, and exposing his endoskeleton. He was really suffering at this point, he felt like he could not do anything, it hurt so much.

 

**You're now a slave, until the end of time here!**

 

He figured he was now a slave, as he was just trapped in his chair, watching Nightmare march around like he was waiting for something. ‘Is he trying to make me go insane? Well it's too late, this made me insane long ago.’ Ennard though, when his mind was suddenly pierced with madness.

 

**Nothing stops the madness, turning, haunting, yearning!**

 

He already knew nothing stopped it, not matter what he did it always seemed pointless, even if no one knew what he was really like. Nightmare could see everything, and it scared him more than anything.

 

**Pull the trigger!**

 

He would have if it had worked at all, no matter what he was never able to kill himself. He had these thoughts in his early days of killing, but they disappeared as his sanity did. The madness took over.

 

**You should have known, the price of evil.**

 

Yes, he should have known there would be a price. No matter what there was always a price for anything as evil as what he did. Although he didn’t care about the price, he had already suffered it, and still had more to go.

 

**And it hurts to know, that you belong here, yeah!**

 

He could tell it hurt his friends to know what he had done, and he was sure they all know he belongs in his current situation. He had regrets now, but he knew the only way to make up for it was dealing with all this.

 

**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare! (While your nightmare comes to life!)**

 

Damn it, he hated his nightmares so much, although he knew his life, and any situation he was in was his nightmare because he had caused it. He hated himself now, regrets had ruined his own self-confidence.

 

**Can't wake up in a sweat, 'cause it ain't over yet.**

 

He tried to wake up, but it wasn’t over. He then felt Nightmare scratch two trails down his face, blood leaking down them onto the floor below him, as he screamed in shock.

 

**Still dancing with your demons, victim of your own creation!**

 

His demons began to appear out of the blood pooling on the floor, Ennard had been dancing with these guys for quite some time, and he was still. He was a victim of his own created demons, something he could not stop in his current situation, he still had to repent so much.

 

**Beyond the will to fight, where all that's wrong is right!**

 

He had no will to fight anymore, but he knew his opinions on everything were so backward. He eventually got to a point where murder was right to him, even though it was still very wrong to everyone else. This was beyond his will to fight even.

 

**Where hate don't need a reason, loathing self-assassination!**

 

Oh yes, he loathed his own self-assassination. It just seemed like a bad idea, and he was very reluctant, in the end, he caused his own demise. He knew it was unintentional, but he still basically killed himself.

 

**You've been lied to, just to rape you of your sight.**

 

He knew he had been lied to by his friends, they knew who the real murderer was after Blance’s close encounter with him. Although it was only to blind him from knowing what they really thought of him, he knew he had lost all of the trust he had once had.

 

**And now they have the nerve, to tell you how to feel! (feel!)**

 

Marionette had tried to make him feel bad before he died, and he didn’t listen. He didn’t want anyone telling him how to feel, it was his decision, not the puppet’s or his friends’. He knew how to feel know, but they tried to change his ways.

 

**So sedated as they, medicate your brain.**

 

They basically sedated him with things like this, and they tried to fix him. It didn’t work, and he slowly descended into madness.

 

**And while you slowly, go insane they tell ya.**

 

Oh yes, they told him too much, and it only helped him to go insane more slowly from constant stress from his friends, as well as other people.

 

**"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications!"**

 

They only tried to help with the best intentions, but his complications were too much. They could not help or even figure him out, and he never hinted towards anything at all. He didn’t want anyone to know.

 

**You should have known, the price of evil.**

 

Yes, he should have know that karma would lash back out at him, it was a given. He had committed so many atrocities.

 

**And it hurts to know, that you belong here, yeah!**

 

He could tell it hurt certain people to know that he belonged dead, mainly Blance, but they seemed to have gotten over it.

 

**No one to call, everybody to fear!**

 

Of course, there was no one here, Nightmare seemed to prevent this. He was only resigned to fear at this point, everyone in this dream was someone to fear. Nightmare seemed to be watching with a small frown, something quite odd for a nightmare his mind would come up with.

 

**Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah!**

 

Nightmare then grabbed Ennard, holding him in one hand. He struggled, but could not do anything against the large black bear. He realized, his fate had been clear the whole time, and it would be a tragic one even in a nightmare.

 

**Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!**

 

He cringed at Nightmare just glaring at him, his name was very fitting. This was just his goddamn nightmares bothering him beyond what he thought they could, and it was scarring.

 

**Fight!**

 

Ennard began to fight against his fingers, sticking his sharp teeth into Nightmare’s nearest finger. Damn, this guy was tough, he didn’t even cringe when his finger was bitten this hard, Ennard scowled.

 

**Not to fail!**

 

**“Look at you Ennard, such a little fool. You have tried so hard not to fail, but it's not working.”** Nightmare growled, flicking him across the room easily.

Ennard hit the wall roughly and choked in pain.

 

**Not to fall!**

 

**“You still don’t want to fall huh? That’s just like you, a relentless murderer with no sense of when to give up.”** Nightmare teased, looking at Ennard staring at him.

He stood up and glared only to have Nightmare knock him down again.

 

**Or you'll end up like the others!**

 

**“You don’t want to end up like the others, but if you don’t keep fighting you will. I mean look at your friends.”** Nightmare told him, moving to reveal Nightmare versions of his friends.

Ennard screamed, this was so awful. He could not take any of them, the one that bothered him the most was the nightmare version of Blance, a terribly mutilated corpse stuck inside a nightmare animatronic that looked kind of like Shadow Freddy, but with a lot more teeth. He looked nothing like a nightmare, and was more of a purple color, the corpse was a bright red, and the eyes were a light gold.

 

**Die!**

 

The Blance nightmare swung at him, and he moved out of the way. He didn’t want to die in this nightmare it would be even worse if he did. He felt Nightmare grab him very harshly, and the claws stuck right through his skin, he ended up dying. He woke right back up with the group surrounding him and began to freak out again.

 

**Die again!**

 

He felt a sharp claw go through his head, and he died again. This time he woke up on the bed, he was drenched in blood, like it was someone else’s blood.

 

**Drenched in sin, with no respect for another!**

 

He looked more closely, and he was back inside Springtrap, that was his blood, and someone else’s.  **“Look at you, so drenched in your own blood, and sin that you can’t even respect your friends, such a shame.”** Nightmare laughed, pointing down at the corpses of his friends below him.

Ennard covered his large bunny ears, and quivered on the bed, he was starting to have a really tough time dealing with this. It was really making him so emotional, he hated it.

 

**Down, feel the fire! (fire!)**

 

He felt a warmth below him and cringed when he was surrounded by fire. He felt it lap at his sides, and started quivering, even more, this was even worse than before, he was on fire.

 

**Feel the hate!**

 

He heard the corpses morphing, and all of them were giving him hateful glares. He closed his eyes, and tried to push it away, he didn’t want it to bother him anymore, he could not take this.

 

**Your pain is what we desire!**

 

He could tell they were enjoying his pain, and he hated it. Nightmare then picked him up, and punched him in the face, making his eyes open totally with a scream like when he used to kill people using Springtrap.

 

**Lost, hit the wall! (wall!)**

 

Nightmare then threw his against the wall, causing another scream. Ennard felt the front of his face pop up, probably revealing his corpse, he could still see even with the front face piece up.

 

**Watch you crawl! (crawl!)** **  
**  


He began to crawl away, that was until one of the corpses grabbed his foot, and pulled him back, they were watching him struggle until Nightmare tossed him into the closet, like an old toy.   
  


**Such a replaceable liar!**

 

**“You thought lying was the best way to cover it up huh? You really are just replaceable, and even worse a liar.”** He growled at Ennard, grabbing him by one of his ears.

He quivered, even more, Nightmare was right, but he could not let it get to him. He then swore he heard something.

 

**And I know you hear their voices. (calling from above.)** **  
**  


**“Those aren’t who you think they are, even calling from above as they are.”** He told him, causing Ennard to glare, and stop quivering.

**  
****And I know they may seem real. (these signals of love.)** **  
**  


**“No one loves you, you are a sick sadistic murderer, and no one would ever really be calling to you.”** Nightmare said seeming to remind him that, but he growled back.

He stood up and looked at Nightmare.

**  
****But our life's made up of choices! (some without appeal.)** **  
**  


**“You know most these choices don’t appeal to you, and only one will really happen.”** He reminded the no longer quivering animatronic staring him in the eyes.   
  


**They took for granted your soul, and it's ours now to steal.(As your nightmare comes to life!)** **  
**  


Nightmare stuck his claws into his chest, ripping out his soul, causing Ennard to grab for it. He was stealing his soul, is it really true that no one understood him? He didn’t want the bear to take his soul.   
  


**You should have known, the price of evil.** **  
**  


Ennard fell over onto the floor of the closet, his evil really had quite the price, and he didn’t know what to do now. It was all too much.   
  


**And it hurts to know, that you belong here, yeah!** **  
**  


It hurt him to know that he really belonged like he was, sure he knew almost everything to do with the chain was his fault now, but he could not help feeling even worse.   
  


**No one to call, everybody to fear.** **  
**  


He had no one to call out to, the nightmare versions of his friends had left, and Nightmare himself was just watching. He had frozen in fear at the bear’s eyes locked onto him, watching as the bear began to walk over.   
  


**Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah!** **  
**  


He could just feel his fate approaching, a fate worse than death, one that consisted of something he had never expected. He felt himself change, he looked down at his hands, and retreated a bit further into the closet, he was a human again. He screamed when Nightmare pulled him out, holding him upside down above his teeth, he struggled.   
  


**Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!** **  
**  


He then felt the teeth close down on his head and screamed as he woke up from the nightmare. Blance appeared to have been doing the night shift, as he ran out, and over to the nightmare area where Ennard had been kept since he had returned. Nightmare Freddy appeared to jump at the scream, and picked him up, causing Ennard to cuddle against him.  _ “Oh dear, that was quite the nightmare Ennard, are you sure you are alright?” _ Nightmare Freddy asked him, watching Nightmare peek over.

Ennard yelped when he saw Nightmare, and cuddled into Nightmare Freddy further, tears sliding down his face. “What happened?!” Blance asked, running over with a worried look.

_ “He clearly had a horrible nightmare, but what makes me confused is that it was about Nightmare himself. As he would never normally be crying because of him.” _ He told Blance, hugging the animatronic closer. 


	4. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Too Far by ChaoticCanineCulture. A story I wrote about my Mike, and how he is involved in the main story in more than one instance. You'll get a good hint about what kind of family he had. This is also old, and I'll probably rewrite it soon.

**It's all my fault!  
**   
Mike woke up from another terrible nightmare, about Fredbear, his brother, and the mistake he made. He sighed, he knew it was all his fault, and his dad would never forgive him, it'd been years since the incident.  
  
**Looking inside my mind I see the truth.**

  
He never forgot that it was always his fault, he was not a good brother, he was a horrible truth that he didn't want to remember.

  
**I was always the one who tormented you!**

  
He knew it was always his problem, he never left his little brother alone, and his friends never did either, but it all came back to him. His younger brother never liked the place, and now all he knew of in his last moments was a horrible pain, as well as a grieving brother who regretted everything.

  
**This was my choice, my evil doing.**

  
Of course, it was his choice, he thought that it would have been funny, but it turned out it was just him being a sick twisted freak to such a young child. Scaring him with that Foxy mask, and not letting the kid ever live normally.

  
**'Cause I died inside when you stopped moving...**

  
He thought about the instant he saw his head get crushed and remembered he felt so empty, as well as frozen when it happened. He felt like he had died right then, and didn't recover for at least four years. His brother died in front of him, as well as his dad disowned him.

  
**OH, I'm, I'm, I'm**

  
He is, and always will seem like a  
**A terrible person inside, side, side.**

  
Mike felt tears running down his face, he was such a bad person, and he let, even more, people down. He was such a mistake, even though everyone told him he wasn't because of one mistake.

  
**The evil lurks within my mind, mind, mind.**

  
The evil of this deed remained in his mind, and it changed every decision he made from then on for the better, or in some cases for the worst.

  
**I'm breaking slowly!**

  
He was breaking down mentally because of it, he could not take it.

  
**I'll fix you leaving scars, I just went too far!**

  
He tried to fix his brother, wake him up, and make his feel comfortable. However, it only seemed like was going too far to make up for something his dad and his brother would never forgive him for. Even if he did fix him it would just leave the ugliest scar on the kid's mind and his body.  
  
**My evil past will always haunt me!**

  
He had never forgotten a single thing about that day, and it led him to be extremely sad on many occasions. Even when he was alive it would cause him to sink into depression weeks at a time, and nothing would give him break from them, not even his sleep.

  
**This is the path that I have chosen!**

  
This path is the one he chose but never meant to choose. He didn't want this to be his life, and he just wished he could have changed things.

  
**My future's looking dark and short-lived!**

  
His future had already been dark, and short-lived. His dad kicked him out the instant he became 18 with enough money to get his own place, they didn't want such a cruel child murderer living in his house. He didn't want this he never did, he knew it was the worst idea he'd ever had.

  
**This is my fault, and everyone knows!**

  
Of course, it was his fault, and he never had any more friends throughout his whole life other than the ones he had right now. They didn't care what happened in the past because they were all a victim of the evil chain of events at the restaurant.

  
**I'm,I'm,I'm a terrible person inside side side!**

  
This, however, didn't stop him from thinking he was terrible, recently he saw the new nightmare animatronics, just like he described from his ghostly nightmares. They were made from his brother's nightmares while he was in a coma, and the animatronics for some reason already know what he did, this makes him think worse of himself.

  
**The evil lurks inside my mind,mind,mind.**

  
Especially Nightmare, who could tell the evil still lurks inside his mind, something he could never get rid of. Although the animatronic tried its best to make him feel better despite its frighting origins, it even told him, his brother was brave enough to face up to them, and eventually become something to help the other victims of the restaurant. Caused by the purple man, William, his dad that had someone else behind his actions.

  
**I'm breaking slowly!**

  
The animatronic that was his innards hadn't gotten away with it, he was still being given punishment by the Marionette. His brother, the one that pulls the strings over the murderer who was now being punished for his sins. Ennard was a strange one, to say the least, and no one really knew his motivation for murder.

  
**I'll fix you leaving scars, I just went too far!**

  
He wanted to fix his relationship with his brother, and everything. However every time he tried to Nightmare held him back as if telling him that it would be going a bit too far. He didn't know if his brother forgave him or not, but he would find out.

  
**Too Far,**

  
He knew it was already too far, for him to seek forgiveness so if his brother didn't forgive him, he would not blame him.

  
**Too Far,**

  
Nightmare thought Mike was going too far to find out from someone who forgave him this whole time, the kid even told him that if he ever could to tell him he forgave him.

  
**Too Far,**

  
He had to get Mikey to learn his lesson about going too far that he already knew, so he kept stopping him, and trying to talk, however, he could never get him to listen.

  
**Too Far...**

  
Mike went too far in the past, but Nightmare knew he was already past forgiveness, he had already been forgiven long ago, but he let the evil in his past get to him.

  
**There's no excuse for what I did to you...**

  
Mike knew there was no excuse for what he did, but why did it still get to him? Because he felt like he didn't deserve forgiveness? Because he felt like he was the worse? Because he felt that his brother should have lived instead of died?

  
**There's no excuse for what I did to you...**

  
Mike simply could not answer it, he just needed to let it go. He would be fine, but he would forever know that there was no excuse. He then finally listens to Nightmare, who told him of his brother's forgiveness and cried into the big bear's shoulder, letting himself go. He knew he had no excuse but, he could finally feel better.


End file.
